1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices include volatile memory devices such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device and a static random access memory (SRAM) device, and non-volatile memory devices. The non-volatile memory devices may include an electrically-erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and a flash memory device.